Fifty Shades Darker
by lovefictionbooks
Summary: Fifty Shades Darker is finally here for all my fans and followers enjoy... I know I'm late sorry but here it is tell me what you think. xoxoxoxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me know if this is too short or if you like it working on next chapter...**_

I'm sitting here in my hotel room with my friends becca, frances, alli and pierre and with the cast and crew taking pictures and goofying off with videos. My co-star Theo comes over to me and we take selfies with his phone for our instagram, twitter, and snapchat for the fans they can see us hugging doing kissy faces and him carrying me even giving me piggyback rides. We have been having so much fun that I'm suddenly tired and tell everyone goodnight.

The next morning I wake up to find my bodyguard Anthony in the living room with a dilevery box " hey anthony what's this,"

"I have no idea the clerk told me they delivered this morning," he says

I open the card...o god it's from christian " ana I miss you we need to talk please contact me asap" "wow they are beautiful" white roses.

I walk back to my room...I can't get back with him he just wants me to be his submissive I can't do that. I cry because I miss him but I know I'm doing the right thing. I have to distract myself and get dressed in my costume to go to set so we can shoot some fight scenes. As I'm about to leave I get a text from Christian "I miss you please talk to me I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you...I need you badly..." oh my god "we can compromise this relationship please come back to me." he texted holy f*** I can't believe this he wants me back, but I have to be strong "this relationship won't work because you want something that I can't give to you...I'm not what you want or need christian...I'm sorry that fell in love with you ...but I won't take it back."

Christian texts back" I don't want you to take it back...I just never loved or been loved by anyone in my life other then of course my family but that is besides the point... ana you are exaclty what I want and need I have lived in the dark since you left... I realized after you left that I...I... I can't say it over the phone sorry I need to talk to you face to face please."

''Hold on...please." I'm filming the fight scenes and feel amazing like a total badass then I hear kate scream not movie scream I mean scream with agony. The director says "kate are you ok?" Kate says "I think I hit my hand too hard on the wall...I don't know if its broken." the stuntman coordinator who is helping us also happens to be a doctor and tells her she did break it.

The director tells us we a have a week off until kate can heal. Becca comes towards me and tells me " hey the other two directors from a bigger splash and black mass invited you to attend the premieres in venice for this week."

"ok lets go they are letting us go on break for this week kate's hand broke so..." I call christian "hey christian we can talk when I come back from venic I'm heading over there for this week."

"ok... but I can't wait too long so don't get surprised if I shpw up sooner."

"fine bye."

Laters, baby" he says.

I think christian is changing for the better though I'm nervous about our compromise. Well I have to wait a week to see him... if we can last that long...knowing christian though I fully doubt it.

 _ **Let me know what you think. And do you think knowing christian that he will wait a whole week to see ana? I don't think so...stay tuned for the next chapter xoxoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the set to head back to my hotel and start packing thank god I had picked out two dresses in case if I needed to leave for the promotional tour. My pink blush prada dress and the black embellished off-the-shoulder marc jacobs dress so excited to wear them.

I leave for the airport and take a long nap since I may not have one when I arrive there and before that I have to eat alot gonna be too busy with photos and interviews. While I'm eating alli tells me I have made news online again "what is it this time."

She says " it's a picture of you and theo several pictures and they think you are dating him which also means that to them you and christian broke up." "seriously?...you're kidding right? me and christian broke up way before that and theo has a serious girlfriend who took the photos."

I'm tweeting that me and Theo are just really good friends who happen to have amazing chemistry and his girlfriend took the photos. Though I didn't tweet anything about christian cause I honestly don't know what our situation is right now. I finish my food and go take a nap but before I can do that christian sends me a text. Shit I'm so dead

"ana who is Theo James?... We need to talk tomorrow I'm flying to venice and tracking you down."

Oh boy I'm dead meat I text him back "ok... but he is just a friend relax."

" Like I said we need to talk tomorrow." he says

"I can't christian I have to get up early and do press work how the day after...and don't think I'm trying to avoid you...cause I'm not I swear."

"fine ok deal." he says. And with that I go to sleep. A few hours pass by and we finally arrive to the airport where there is a boat waiting and sail towards the hotel. I get dressed to attend the miu miu fashion event with my friends in tow francis is the best stylist ever I love my white blouse and black mini skirt with black ankle boots, black should purse, a pretty messy but not too messy bun with red lipstick.

I get to the event and pose for the photographers and then head inside for the even. Another few hours pass and I'm tired so we head back to the hotel to sleep even though it's only eight in the night, we all have our own suite so I walk to mine all tipsy from walking in heels for hours.

But as I walk to my suite the door is open "shit...hello...is anyone in here...?" no answer I'm scared so I head into my room and the man turns around "christian? what are you doing here?"

" I came to see you of course...I missed you too much to wait. You didn't honestly think that I would wait a week or two days without seeing you did you?" he says

"how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways miss johnson" he says all sexy

He walks over to me and grabs my hands and pulls me toward him but before he can do that I stop him "Christian we can't" I walk toward the bed sit down and pull my feet up to take my shoes off but christian knelts down and takes them off before I can do anything and once again takes both my hands stands me up and pulls me toward him.

"I know I messed up and that I caused you to feel like I don't want you I never meant for that to happen I swear I want you in my life ana these past few weeks have been so dark and full of agony for me" he touches my face with both of his hands and I grab his waist he doesn't seem to mind though.

"I need you in my life please ana" he says " I have new compromise for you...we can have the normal relationship that you want and no more hard limits or kinky f***ery if that is what you want." his eyes pleading me.

"ok but I dont mind the kinky f***ery just not the absolute hardest kinky limits are off ok."

"ok great." he looks at me with eyes that want to tell me how he feels about me "you love me don't you."

"yes I do" he says it like he can finally feel relief. And we kiss for the longest time and he sits on my bed with me in his lap.

"So about theo who is he?" he asks oh no here we go with jealous christian again

"he's just my friend and co-star who happens to be playing my love interest... you know he has a serious girlfriend."

"what does she think of those photos." he says

"she was the one that took them."

"o ok then...I guess we are ok...for now." he says with a sexy smile

I grab his face and kiss him knowing that today we just got back together officially and as we kiss he lays me on the bed and we start to take off our clothes and have sex hard and again slowly. "I love vanilla sex with you miss johnson." he says

"what's vanilla sex?"

"vanilla sex is normal sex without toys and other kinky f***ery." he says then we have sex again with my legs wrapped around his torso and my arms around his neck while also touching his chest and face. His arms grabbing my buttocks then my waist and touching my legs slowly while wrapping them around him again. When we are done I have my leg on of his belly and my hand touching his chest while protectively holds my leg with his arm and the other free arm is around my shoulder and we say our I love you's before we drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up to find Christian is still sleeping, wow he looks like an angel when he sleeps. I hop into the shower and I go meet my glam squad to get ready for some interviews, I get minimal makeup mainly because I don't like to wear over-the-top makeup so after that is done I go out my black dress on that ends at my ankle just a little bit and my black strap heels. I walk over to the mirror and I feel amazing this dress it truly my semi curvie shape and it hugs all the right places.

Christian comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist "Hey you amazing ana."

"thank you." as I put my arms around his neck he grabs me my waist and kisses me long and hard. When we stop

"I'm free this afternoon." he says

"I'm not I have the premiere for Black Mass."

"Can I be your date then?" he asks all in love

"yes of course you can."

"well I have to go do some press and go to dinner with the cast afterwards."

"Ok I will you when I'm done with my meetings." he says and kisses me again before we go out separate ways. I get a text from him saying he forgot to tell me two things one:" if they mention me just say the truth that we are dating never broke up ok." and "I love you my beautiful girl."

Oh my god "I love you too christian." I text back

I get on the boat with johnny, Joel and scott to sail to the conference for the interviews. We are sight seeing while on the boat and then as we get there we see the photographers and fans going crazy so as we get closer teh boat come to a stop at the dock and we get off to walk inside to take our seats. The lady that will be assisting us introduces herself as yolanda she tells us to go sit where our names are and I assume we put earphones but she said all the reporters speak good english so we don't need them. And it begins First question

" This question is for Anastasia Johnson. How did you perfect your boston accent for this film and did you enjoy the costumes?"

" I...This is probably going to sound weird, stalkerish or even funny... But I have a tendensy to eavesdrop on people's conversations (LOL)." everyone laughed including the cast. " haha I listen to the way they say words and I also studied a little bit with a dialect coach but yea I tried my best I hope I don't mess it up too much. As for the costumes they were awesome I don't know about the rest of the cast but I feel like costumes in any movie help you get more into the specific character you are playing." the cast all agreed too.

" how long have you and anastasia known eachother because we all hear that it's practically like family?"

Johnny says "Yea you know I have known annie here since she was eight I think right... I would always go visit my producer friend and her parents in there home in colorado... Don and melanie have always been like family to me... annie's acting helped me alot with my character I'm very proud of her."

"Yea I have known him for so long he was always around... him and my dad would teach us how to shoot guns out in the wild... so yea it's such an honor and privilege to be involved in this movie with the cast and crew."

As the interview is done we leave to the next room and pose for photos as a group then by ourselfes then we are done and head to brunch as I eat christian calls " hey baby how are you? are you done?"

"Yea I'm having brunch with everyone here you want to come?"

"yea I'm almost there laters baby." he says

As usual his stalker tendencies but in this case its cute and useful since I can't pronounce anything here.

"Who is coming?" johnny asks

" My boyfriend Christian Grey."

"oh nice like him already." he says

A couple of minutes have past and I see christian approaching and then introduces himself to everyone and as he approaches me I get up and we hug and I receive a nice and sweet kiss from him and we start talking with everyone else and laugh. We are sitting next to eachother and he has one arm around my shoulder and the other holding my other hand caressing it as I lean my forehead against his neck. I hope he is telling me the truth about trying it differently because I feel his love for me it's so strong I can't wait to show him off later.

 _ **Ok so I made it a little longer I hope you enjoy it and do you think I truly means to try it her way while also having some BDSM? And we he get territorial of what happens tomorrow with ana premiereing A Bigger Splash? Btw I will try to update on monday or tuesday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

As we finish the dinner we all get up to go get ready for the premiere of Black Mass me and christian leave with my friends and our bodyguards to the boat and the rest of the cast went to another. When we get off we see paparazzi going crazy seeing us together I forgot nobody has seen us together since I left him to film Divergent. We make our way to the hotel and as we get in me and christian go straight to my room and of course he grabs me by my waist and pulls me up on to the counter and starts kissing me then pulls off my panties and pulls down his pants as I put my arms around his neck. And just like that he is inside of me, we're trying to savor every moment since we are leaving in about four hours to the premiere.

"I love you ana." he says while he holds me in his tight embrase and careses my hair and kisses my forehead.

" I love you too."

"that was amazing...But it's always amazing when I'm with you...It's as if you were brought into my life to help make my realize that I am loved...when I'm with you life is just so much better...don't ever leave me again please." he says in a sympathetic way.

"I won't I love you too much...now I'm sure you truly want something more then just BDSM."

"ana you're the light to my darkness don't ever doubt my words please." he says

"ok...well its time to get ready I have to shower again then put my dress on...I hope you like it and don't get super jealouse ok.?"

"You can make a brown paper bag look sexy...But I will try." he says

I hop into the shower and realize I haven't stopped smiling since he got here god I'm so happy and in love I just hope we can get past all the crap we are about to go through like our past and present and maybe future obstacles. When I get out of the shower I put my panties on the dress I'm wearing is backless so I can't wear a bra with it. I grab my bathrobe and walk out to the living room to find becca on the coach alli on the phone francious organizing a wardrobe rank for me and pierre getting the makeup ready. Then I notice christian is getting ready as well on the other side of the living room he sees me and smiles this gorgoeus smile of his to think we were having sex not too long ago I smile at that thought then pierre wakes me up

"darling mi nena ana come we have to put your makeup and hair ready so you can put that beautiful prada dress on." he says

"ok sorry I'm coming." I sit get my makeup done and its quick because it's very simple with red lipstick and then he moves to my hair putting it into a stunning and messy bun when he is done I get up and go put my dress on it's blush pink I want to see what christian says.

"oh my god ana you look incredibly hot." they say then I christian turns and is shocked.

"wow ana you look incredibly beautiful baby." he says smiling and comes to put his arm around my waist and holding my hand he whispers in my ear "I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight." he says I blush and smile

Pierre takes a picture of us and we look so in love. I put my heels on and we all leave to the premiere I'm beyond nervous because this is the first time since we broke up that we are actually officially dating.

"nervous?" he asks

"a little just the noise sometimes scares me people screaming." he grabs my hand and gently careses my knuckles.

As we get there I see and hear people screaming and see johnny with his wife amber getting out of the car going straight to the fans. And then it's our turn christian opens the door and extends his hand as I put my hand on his I come out and wave to everyone including the fans. I hear them screaming my name and I go straight to them taking pictures, signing autographs, hugging them cause some of them are crying. I love my fans but then I see a disabled little girl in a wheelchair so I go straight to her demanding the security open so I can hug her and she is the sweetest little girl I have ever seen then she asks if the guy next to me is christian

"yea he is." I see him smiling and waving I tell him to come

"is he your prince charming?"

"Yea he is ." he comes over and greets her very warmingly when I'm done me and christian are walking to pose hand in hand. And then after I head to pose with the cast and get some interviews over with

"Who is your date tonight?"

"My boyfriend christian grey."

"So you haven't broken up then?"

"No don't believe any of thos rumors I have just been working alot in my latest film thats all and haven't had a day off so we have missed eachother but I'm currently on break but as soon as this is over I'm going back."

"well I have to say I saw an advance screening of Black Mass and you were phenomenal...fabulous work ana." he says and christian joins us

"thank you so much I'm glad you like it."

"how proud are you of her Mr. Grey?"

"I'm incredibly proud she is the most talented woman ever in my eyes." he says and makes me blush.

When it's done we leave the interview and walk into the theater to watch the movie.

 _ **Well I'm trying to update as much as I can and I think I can only update in the weekends so hopefully I will have the next chapter ready next saturday xoxoxox**_

 _ **Can't to tell you what happens at the second premiere...**_


	5. Chapter 5

As the movie finishes we get a standing ovation from everyone and Christian whispers in my ear "you were phenomonal."

"thank you." and he kisses my cheek. we all get up to leave and then christian grabs my hand before we even reach the door to go to the after-party.

"Come follow me." he says.

"where are we going?"

" I can't wait I have tried so I'm taking you to the bathroom and I'm going to have you in there." he says

When we get to the bathroom he locks the door and gently pushes me against the wall grabs my face and kisses me long and hard. I put my arms around my neck and he reaches down to my behind and he lifts my dress he looks at me happily I forgot to mention I have no underwear.

"thank god you have made it alot easier for me. he says as he lifts me and I tangle my legs around him and then he is inside me then we start to move really move. Oh I have missed him so much when we are done we fix eachother up and leave to the after-party for a little while because tomorrow I will be doing more interviews but this time for my other film A Bigger Splash.

We are at the after-party for about four hours when it's getting late and I have to get up early to do some interviews "I have to go...another big day tomorrow."

"I don't have to work tomorrow can I come with you...I don't want to stay at the hotel all day." he says

"sure you can." I tell him as we walk hand in hand towards the car

"I'm so tired...and sleepy."

"go to sleep I will carry you to the room." and I fall asleep on him craddling me.

I feel him carrying me to the room and undressing my to put my pajamas on and he lays down next to me. The next morning I wake up clean my self up in the show and get dressed in a feathery tiny black, grey, and white skirt with a white t-shirt and the sweater that goes with the skirt. And I put on some comfy but gorgoeus black heel ankle boots and I'm ready to go and see christian is also ready in some jeans and white button camesal with a brown belt around his jeans god he looks like a god wow. We are hand in hand making our way to the boat to head to the same building for interviews and when we get there we stop at the dock Christian is the first to get off and give me a hand. Christian is very territorial that way not liking the male attention I get from men here or anywhere I wonder what he will do to Matthias my co-star who just happens to be over-friendly and who's character I seduce in the film.

I get in the building and immediatley greet Tilda, Matthias, Luca and Ralph and I introduce christian to them he is a little more stern with Matthias though I hope we don't have a problem. They have the room ready so we all go in and Christian comes in but waits on the other side with taylor and anthony where they can only see me. The seats were arranged very roundly first Matthias then Tilda and Ralph and lastly me. The interviewer introduces himself as Paulo

"Goodmorning how are you all?"

"we are all good." we say.

"My first question is for anastasia here...you came into the film late when they were starting to shoot it already how did you build your character in such a short period of time?"

"yea you know I don't know...I could see christian and he had a smile on his face and I knew that it was a love smile...I built it reading the script and talking to Luca alot because I watched the original one but Luca wanted my character Penelope to be different so we came up with this girl who is a nymphet type of girl becoming a woman but also having a hard time finding out her sexuality and the way she walks is like a little girl skipping but at the same time acting like a seductress...so she ends up using it to manipulate the people around her...then she ends up just f***ing it all up."

"do you love venice now?"

"oh my god I love it if I could buy a house here for vacation I would everything about venice is beautiful."

"will your family be watching this film?"

"I don't know I hope so I'm semi naked in this film though so I don't know haha."

He asked everyone else questions and I turn to see christian is looking at me with a look like I-want-you-now-again and I smile.

"how was your experience working with luca ana and would you want to work with him again?"

"It was incredible I love the experience because he is such a talented director and so kind he really took care of me out here and he is impeccable as a foreign director... yea I would love to film another movie with him-actually I think we have signed on to do another film but this time I'm the lead actress I play a ballerina so I have started training already."

When we are done with the interviews we go take photos and after that is done me and christian head out for a walk to explor venice before the premiere. We are wearing sunglasses and are walking with our arms around eachother and taylor along with anthony following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finally bought a new laptop so I can continue writing my stories for all of you I should have a new chapter of fifty shades darker up this saturday I hope you all like it and I'm so glad to be back.**


	7. Chapter 07

_**So I know I told you chapter 7 would be up saturday but I couldn't wait a couple more hours cause I had so many ideas in my head so instead I decided to put up not just chapter 7 but also chapter 8 for all my amazing loyal followers you are so amazing thank you for your warm welcome. It's so good to be back**_


	8. Chapter 8

As christian and I walk I realize just now how happy I am to have him here with me venice. Christian rests his hand on my neck and I have my arm around his waist grabbing his waist. He is wearing a white button camasel and dressy blue jeans with a sophisticated black belt and I'm still wearing the the srtipped black and white woven skirt with a simple white t-shirt and black heel sandals.

"Christian I need to talk to you about the premiere later today."

As I'm about to tell him about Matthias being over friendly but not flirtacious he smoothly moves his arm to the lower my back and tightens his grip pulling me towards him. I hope he doesn't overreact when I warn him to be on his best behavior.

"What is it baby? he asks

"I just wanted to tell you that I want you to please be on your best behavior later at the premiere because my friend who is also in the movie you know Matthias is a bit overly friendly but he doesn't flirt."

His face changes and I can tell he doesn't like it one bit.

"Ana I don't like any man being flirty or any kind attitude towards you that I don't think is right... but I won't act on it in public if that's what you're worried about...that doesn't that I approve at all how he will act ok I saw him when you introduced us he adores you and more than friends." he says

"Christian that's not true please I'm just asking for me at least until we leave for venice tomorrow ok.?...besides you have no idea what parts we had to play in the movie." I see his reaction very shocked and we stop walking and get to the resturant get a table and sit down. I look around to see anthony and taylor sitting two tables away from us and I realize christian has ordered for the both of us I forgot he knows what I like but we're in venice.

"How do you know what I like to eat?

"I own this resturant remember?" he asks. Oh right he told me on our second date.

"Right...sorry."

"So what were you two doing during filming ana anything I should know about before I see the movie?" he asks

"Well like I said in the interview I play a sociopathic seductress and my role is trying to seduce Matthias character and try to play innocent at the same time to Ralph who plays my father, and be evil to Tilda who's character is in a relationship with Matthias character." The waiter brings our food and we start eating then he starts talking to me very relaxed thank god.

"Any nudity from you?" he asks

"Some...look you don't have to see it with me if you don't want to really I won't feel bad just you being at the premiere is fine with me."

"No I want to be there 100% I'm proud of you I want to support you like you have done for me with you know my thing. Besides even if I see you naked onscreen doesn't compare to what I have planned tonight after all this." he says I nod and blush at the same time.

When we finish we get up and start to leave with our bodygaurds. As we get to the entrance I am stopped by a fan who wants a picture so I do a quick photo and hug him and tell him bye then I grab Christian's hand and walk out to the car that's waiting for us.

"I love you Christian Grey don't forget that." I grab his face between my hands and kiss him passionatley then I break off.

"I love you too ana so much." he grabs my face between his hands and also passionatley kisses me then he plunges his tounge inside then he breaks it off gently " I can't wait for tonight baby." he says thankfully we are in the car so no one saw the makeout session.


	9. Chapter 9

As we get to the hotel he gets off and walks to my door opens the door and takes my hand and we walk inside. We get to our room taylor and anthony are next door I walk to the living room and see my friends ready to glamour me up.

"Hey guys ready to work?

"We were born ready. We are going to make you look like a glamours goddess that everyone will be gawking at including delicious eye candy over there." Francois says looking at christian who is getting dressed in an armani suit. He smiles at me

"I always gawk at her but than again she is the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon." he says in a very seductive and sexy tone. I blush and go put my marc jacobs dress on its black long sleeved but below my shoulders to make it a little sexy and skin showy and it's bedazzled with jewels. I come out and notice that christian is gone.

"He went next door to talk to Anthony and Taylor real quick." ali says.

I nod and walk to the makeup chair to get my hair and makeup done. When francios is done I put my black pumps on and walk to the mirror and see that my makeup is glamours but classy with cat eye liquid eye liner so it fits the theme of my dress. My hair is combed to the side and curled like old hollywood.

"Wow thank you- " is all that comes out before I hear the front door and turn to see christian walking in. He looks up and stops walking.

"Wow ana you look phenomenal...thank you ana's team." he says as he saunters over to me and grabs my hand and puts it up and motions for me to twirl so I do. When I'm done he hugs me tightly then leans away grabs both my hands.

"Are you ready MIss Steele because I am especially for tonight." he says in a sexy seductive tone.

"I am for both." I say back seductively.

We head out the door with ali and I see Taylor and Anthony along with Sawyer Christian's other bodygaurd walking with us. We get into the car and drive to the premiere. And I realize this is the second time we are seen out in public since our break up and I'm so happy to have him here that I lean my back into him and grab his free hand from the seat and entwine it with mine. I feel him kiss my head and put his hand on my other hand.


	10. Chapter 10

As we arrive to the premiere I get nervous and anxious but Christian soothes me by caressing my shoulder and my palm.

"Are you ready baby? he asks.

"If you're with me always."

"Well then let's get this over with so we can start our"...he nibbles my neck..."own private show tonight early." he says

"Christian be patient we will we just have to take pictures and watch the movie then go to the after party and I promise we can leave early ok?

"Ok" he says. We have arrived and he gets out first then I start getting out when he takes my hand in his and I hear the crowd going crazy as Christian closes the door behind me, then Taylor, Anthony, and Sawyer come toward us with Ali. The car leaves and I wave to the fans behind me and let Christian's hand go to greet and sign autographs for them.

"Hi guys!" I can't even understand what they say with everyone yelling but I take photos with them and sign autographs and hug them.

After signing and taking photos I turn to leave and see Christian walking towards me with Taylor looking a bit concerned so I turned and I see I paparazzi that I really don't like. Just harmless so I leave and hault Taylor and Christian to not make a scene.

"Christian come on please let's just go ok you promised remember?

He grabs my waist possessively but gently and we turn to walk back to the red carpet so that I can pose with the rest of the cast. As we get there Tilda is the first to greet me " Little Duckie!" she says

"Hi Tilda." I hug her back. Then Ralph dances his way towards me which makes me giggle. I turn to see Christian laugh with Ali, Taylor, Anthony, and Sawyer.

"Hello ana darling how are you come here!" he says. We hug

"I'm good thank you." Then Matthias is coming towards me and grabs me by the waist hugging me and swings me.

"Ana you're here!" he says we hug the longest and kiss eachothers cheeks. When we all start posing in group shots I see Christian trying to hold it together so I mouth to him " it's ok tonight" and he nods and calms down.

When we are done posing we start posing separatley and then in pairs after that I see Christian walking towards me and I smile really wide and does the same but in a very wicked sexy way. He hugs me very possessively romantic and I put my arms around his neck as I whisper " Thank you for coming"

"I love you ana." he says and we break apart to pose. He has his arm around my waist still possessively romantic and I have my palm on his chest then move to his belly as we smile for the photographers and smile at eachother. "You're lucky we are in public right now." he tells me in a low voice.

"really why?"

"Because I want you so badly right now...especially to be inside you." he says whispering to my neck and I start to blush then he kisses my neck and suddenly he enterwines his freem with the arm around my waist kisses me long, hard and deeply while putting his tongue inside and I put my palm next to neck to back alittle. When we break apart I hear the cameras and fans going wild and I whisper " hold on"

He looks at me wickedly and raises his eyebrows. We walk hand in hand to a reporter who is talking to Ralph so Christian walks away just alittle.

"Ana how would you describe your character in the film a little immature young woman or a sociopath with a very manipulative attitude?" he asks

"I would say Penelope is very manipulative while trying to find her place in the world but she sort of doesn't know how to do that so she is more of a sociopath."

When we are done with the interviews we all walk into the theater together Christian and I walk hand in hand inside and we sit to watch the movie.

When the movie finishes everyone starts applauding and whistling. Christian hugs me from behind and kisses my neck and shoulder. Everyone starts leaving so I go to Ali " I need you wait in the hall away from the bathroom with Taylor, Anthony, and Sawyer ok?"

"Yea sure no problem...take your time." she winks

I walk to Christian and Ali tells the guys to follow her to the hallway to make sure it's safe.

"Christian come with me." I grab his hand and walk to the bathroom really fast.

"Ana now?" he asks all innocent

We walk in I inspect and see it's all empty. "Yea you're right we should wait come on." I walk over to lock the door and then push him against it my arms around his neck and kiss him long, hard and deeply. He moans and groans then bends and grabs my ass picks me up and I tangle my legs around him while he walk over to the sink with his arms around my waist. Puts me down on the sink pulls my dress up takes my panties off and I unbutton his belt then his button from his pants and unzip them then I push him inside me and we start to really move.

I scream as I place one arm around his neck and the other on the sink. We kiss long and hard then insert both of our tongues inside eachother. I hear him scream and groan then moan and we pick up speed and with all that amazing feeling I scream again throwing my head back then I circle my arms around his neck with my hands grabbing his hair. He kisses my neck and then we kissing again.


	11. Chapter 11

When we finish we fix ourselves up and I look in the mirror to fix my makeup and hair and I feel Christian come up behind me

"You look beautiful Anastasia." he says as he puts his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I blush

"We have to go now Christian the party has already started and I have to make an appearance to keep promoting the film and maybe get more movies on my resume."

"Ok baby let's go...you know what I think? I think those people should be fighting to work with you not the other way around." he says

"No Christian that will make me a diva...besides I want them to know I have talent and not say yes to me just cause I have famous family. I want to make a name for myself and show them my acting talent." I tell him as I turn around to face him and put my arms around his waist.

"God you are very smart, beautiful and talented, I'm a lucky bastard." he says

"Yes you are...now let's go before we get caught in here."

We hold hands as we get out and meet our friends at the corner at the end of the hall. " There is a lot of people waiting for you ana mainly the paparazzi again so be careful and just ignore or wave ok." ali says

"What about the fans I can't just ignore them ali."

"I'm not telling you to ignor them just be careful that's all." she says

"Don't worry I have this." he says

"Christian what are you up to?"

"Protecting what is mine." he says

As we walk out Ali is the first to exit then Anthony up front and Taylor along with Sawyer right behind us. Christian is front of me with his arm protectively in front of me placing his hand in my stomach. I don't anyone to think I'm pregnant so I hold his hand and with my other arm I grab his shoulder to calm him.

"Ana!" fans and paparazzi scream. I look at Christian to give him comfort and he looks at me very in love.

"Ana can you sign this picture."a fan says it's a picture of me in a leather jacket I can tell it's a movie still from my film a bigger splash.

"Sure...I sign...there you go bye." I wave to her and she starts crying and said thank you. So I stop and give her a hug with one arm while holding Christian's hand.

"Don't cry it's ok." I tell her and touch her cheek quickly and she smiles. Then the paparazzi go nuts again and I leave with Christian and our friends. We get to the roof of the hotel we are staying at and the party is in full swing and I'm greeted by all the directors and actors that came to the premiere so I introduce them to Christian. I forget Christian is very well known everywhere but not physically just the mention of his name and people are like "Oh this is the famous Christian Grey in person." Me and Christian don't leave eachothers side. I'm having so much fun that Ali comes to tell me " Only a couple more hours ana ok we have to leave in the morning to go to the Victoria Secret fitting ok then do some more interviews ok?" she says

"Oh ok three more hours please and then we'll leave ok?"

"Sure." she says I take Christian's hand and lead him to a more private and intamet corner away from everyone. As I put my arms around his neck he puts his arms around my waist and then I put my palm on his chest while my other arm circles his neck.

"Christian what's going to happen to us after we get back home tomorrow?"

"What do you mean Ana?" he asks puzzled

"I mean we have difficult schedules I have to be in New York for a couple of days and you have to go back to work in Seattle."

"Don't worry about that I'm Christian Grey I am my own boss I can work from wherever I want." he says confidently as he circle's his hand on my wrist.

"I don't want you to put your job on hold for me it's not right...besides I'm only going to New York for a fitting and two interviews then a photoshoot which will take me four days there then I will fly back to you in Seattle."

"No Ana I can't stand being away from you right now please just don't leave me I need now more then ever." he says sadly

"I'm not leaving Christian don't worry...but if it makes you happy then you can come with me and we can go out on dates we are there or stay in the hotel room all day...and night." I tell him very seductively while I move my hand down onto his favorite area.

He raises his eyebrows " Miss Johnson you are very naughtly and kinky trying to seduced your billionaire boyfriend." he says

"Is it working?" I move my hand back up over his neck and kiss him.

"Oh ana it is I love you so much my little naughty girl." he says as he moves his to my behind and grabs it. Then drags me further into the corner where no one can see us not even paparazzi that are down there trying to get photos. He pushes me to the wall and grabs my face and kisses me then moves his hands down to my waist as I put my arms around his neck and put my leg up around his behind pushing him on me as our kiss deepens. Then he lowers himself just enough to move my dress up and grabs my behind picking me up and kissing me again. I put my arms around him again.

When we are done we fix eachother up and get ready to leave. We say our goodbyes to everyone and head to the car.

"Ana over here! paparazzi yell

We get into the car and drive into the parkinglot to not attract more attention. We all get inside and go straight to our rooms and I change into my pjs and see Christian waiting for me under the covers.

As I walk over and get under the covers he puts his arm around me and kisses me I kiss him back.

"I love you Christian Grey don't forget that and thank you for coming her for me."

"Your welcome baby I love you too." he says and we kiss and of course we make love again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I wake up and feel fingers caressing my naked back I look up and see Christian staring at me smiling

"Goodmorning beautiful." he says

"Morning...what time is it.?

"It's going to be 7 am why.? he asks

"Oh I have to get up and shower, change clothes so we can leave to the airport. My flight is at 8:30 am."

"Are you taking a private jet or regular.? he asks

"Christian I'm taking the regular normal plane it's ok really don't even think about changing my flight again like you did when I went to visit my mom ok.?

"Nonesense...you're my girlfriend of course I'm going to treat you like you should be treated a queen. besides we can leave a little later you and your friends can ride with me on my plane." he says

"Wait you have a plane seriously?

"Haha...oh Ana my Ana I forget how naive you are about my what did you call my rides oh my toys. And yes Ana I have a plane but it's actually a private jet."

When he told me that I was shocked I knew he was a billionare but I didn't know he had all of these toys I wonder how many others he has?

"Christian you don't need to do that for me I can take the plane really?

"No you're not my girlfriend isn't taking the "normal plane" you and your friends are coming with me besides I don't want to be away from you Ana please? he asks

I look at his face and I can't resist I bend down to the bed and kiss him "Ok if you insist Mr. Grey."

He smiles gets up and takes my hand dragging me to the bathroom. "We need to shower don't we? he says smiling and raising he eyebrows.

"As we get in the shower we kiss deeply and hold eachother until we come apart and I realize that everything he has been doing these past few days is because he loves me truly like I do. "Christian I love you."

I watch his facial reaction very vulnerable but soft yet scared to say anything to me. "You love me too" I say taking his words out of his mouth " I do" he says very vulnerably and I hug him while he combs my hair with his fingers. When we get out I hold his hand to stop him as I stand in front of him naked but before I can talk he wraps a towel around his waist and he grabs the other towel drys my hair playfully making me giggle and then wraps it around me.

"What do you want to tell me Ana.? he asks

"I that you love me but I don't think this relationship is good enough to make you happy and I know what makes you happy I just don't want to force you into anything." I look down because I know he needs kinky fuckery but I can't do all those things that he needs.

"Ana look at me." he says as he pulls my chin up forcing me to look at him. "I need you more...these past few days when you left made me realize that I love you and that you are the one I want and need more then anything in my life. Ana my life was filled with darkness, control, bdsm and it gets boring with those women always telling me what I want to hear. You are the one that has brought light into my life...even your smart mouth is incredibly a turn on to me I love you I want to protect, honor and spoil you because you deserve to be ok. And as for the kinky fuckery yes I need you're right but not the super hard limits we can work on those later when we get there but right now I need you and my favorite flavor vanilla. I love you Ana just the way you are don't ever forget that.

"Ok...I love you too Christian." I kiss him

"We should get ready it's going to be a long flight back." as we get dressed I text Ali to let her and my friends know that we are flying in Christian's private jet instead. I hear Christian talking on the phone

"My name is Christian Grey I wanted to let you know that Miss Johnson is no longer in need of your services for airlines you may give the seats of her and her friends Pierre, Francois, Ali and herself include to anyone who needs them... Good bye..." he says

I look at him after I finish making breakfast "What? he asks with a questionable look "You could have said thank you."

"And ruin my bad boy reputation no thanks... besides I thought you liked bad boys." he says

"Only one." I tell him he smiles.

When we gather our breakfast to eat Christian calls someone on the phone " I need the jet ready before 9 am and I'm not flying alone I have seven people flying with me...good ok...bye." he says

"Bossy business man very sexy."

I walks over where I'm standing on the balcony and puts his arms around me from behind then rest his chin on my shoulder. "That turned you on Miss Johnson? he asks

"Yes Mr. Grey it did alot haha." I turn my head he kisses me long and hard. We come apart as the front door opens with everyone coming in so me and Christian walk to the table and sit down to eat. We all gather and talk while Christian has his arm around me. As we finish eating Ali tells everyone to quite down "Ok I have some news and it's for you Ana ok oh my god so happy." I look at everyone and Christian he just shrugs " What is it Ali?

"The reviews for Black Mass and A Bigger Splash are in and it says and I quote " Miss Anastasia Johnson is the most talented actress of our generation and no it's not because of her famous family its because of what she brings on the big screen with these roles it's incredible like we are actually seeing these characters not an actress because she makes it so believable. These films are a must see as soon as they hit theaters around the world."

"Ana you did it they love you." Ali says

"Oh my god that sweet." I'm smiling and look at my friends they are just cheering for me and then Christian hugs me " I'm so proud of you baby great job." he says.

As we celebrate my success we all gather our things and walk to the cars to drive to Christian's jet. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"We can come back whenever you want baby." he says

"Really...ok." I tell him as we get in the car and drive to the airport. When we get there we walk into the jet and as I'm about to put my bag down Christian grabs my hand and drags me into another area and he opens the door and I see a room with a tv its so beautiful.

"Christian this is so beautiful." he closes the door after I hear that everyone is seated and relaxed in their seats we are about to take off for new york.

"This Miss Johnson is our own private room." he says as he walks over to me grabbing my waist and kissing my neck. "I want you all to myself...besides I've never done it on a plane you're the first." he says

"Really Mr. Grey not any of your other submissives."

"No Ana just you I only ever want you." he says as he kisses me and lays me on the bed cuddling and we make out and then watch a movie then talk more and fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	13. Chapter 13

It's the morning after and I'm so exhausted that I think I have jetlag right now. I try to move but Christian has his arm wrapped around me like a protective shield so I lean up to kiss him awake.

"Goodmorning beautiful," he says

"Goodmorning handsome...(we kiss deeply)... we should get dressed and go eat some breakfast."

"Two things I could definitley get used to this and we can eat here in bed." he says as he gets on top of me and covers me in kisses.

"As much as I enjoy that idea we should go out to greet my friends and hangout like a normal couple."

"Ok your right I don't want to come across as some guy who is possesive or obssessed with his girlfriend. Though I do enjoy hearing it alot." he says

As we get dressed we head out see my friends who have seem to like Christian alot and they aren't easy to warm up to any guy so he's doing something right. But then again I never had a boyfriend so there's that.

"Goodmorning guys how are you."

"We are so good and you have made headlines again listen to this." Ali says So me and Christian sit down to eat breakfast with them and she starts reading out loud.

"From people magazine: As Anastasia Johnson rises in hollywood as the new it girl and most talented daughter of hollywood royalty be quiting her lifestyle for Seatlle's youngest and richest billionaire Christian Grey? or will he just find someone else who can give him the full attention that he desires?'' she says

"On the plus side Miss Anastasia Johnson has been building a really good resume with that talent of hers from walking the runways as a model for Gucci, Dior, Balenciaga, Chanel, Alexander Mcqueen, Zuhair Murad and so on to this year's Victoria's Secret. And her music is also soaring her third album about to release early next month and of course her acting career is on fire starring in a row of movies that she will start filming this year from The Sound of Metal with her A Bigger Splash co-star Matthias Shoenarts, Suspiria with the same directer of a bigger splash and co-star Tilda Swinton and of course Under the Silver Lake with Andrew Garfield (spider-man). She has a pretty hectic schedule I don't know how Mr. Grey will fit in there." she says

"Wow sorry Ana I will call them and straighten this hole thing out ok?" she says. I look at Christian and he touches my hand.

"Wait Ali I have a better idea I think me and Christian should put out a joint statement instead ok.?"

"Oh ok no problem let me know what you want to say and I will release it.?" she says

"Yea we will." Christian looks at me and smiles. After we finish he pulls Ali to the side so they can have a private conversation about what should be said.

"After they are done she goes to the sofa and grabs her laptop to start typing after she is done she grabs her phone and starts talking to someone.

"Yes well next time get your story straight." she says "Ok all done we should turn that little tv you have on to the ET channel." says

The tv is on and Christian walks to sit next to me with his arm around me while his other hand plays with my other hand.

The reporter on ET starts talking: In other showbiz news we recently spoke with Anastasia's publisict and she sent us this statement that was written by Anastasia and Mr. Grey themselves and it says

"For anyone wondering about all those rumors about us maybe splitting up because of our schedules there is not need to speculate we love eachother and are devoted to spending everyday and minute with eachother even if we do have demanding schedules I Christian Grey am the CEO I can work wherever I please me and Ana have discussed that we will not be separated from eachother for more than a week if so one of us will travel to see eachother wherever we are not matter what becase we love eachother. And we are very proud of eachothers achievements in life: "Well there you have it fans no need to worry about this couple they are completely committed to eachother." he says

When the segment is done we all breathe with relief thank god that is settle now its time to gather our belongings because we are about to land here in New York.

 **I'm so sorry about not updating last saturday I was studying for finals and they were really hard. Anyways I will be updating every Saturday only as I just started volunteering at an animal shelter and I get busy so I only have time on Saturdays. I hope I can write one on monday but only if I don't get too busy just so I can catch up on this story for you my loyal and lovely fans.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I don't have a new chapter today I'm in mexico for three days and the wifi here is really slow and doesn't work too well so I will write it today and tomorrow and try to upload tomorrow or tuesday for sure.**


	15. Chapter 15

As the plane comes to a stop we all gather our belongings and walk out to the waiting cars. As I get in the car with my friends Christian tells the driver something then walks back to me smiling.

"Christian what are you up to?" I ask

"Nothing I just thought instead of going to a hotel like you always plan on I thought we should go to my penthouse instead that's all." he says

"Ok." I smile as he kisses me. We get in the car and drive to his penthouse and Ali goes over the schedule with me "Ok so you have a photoshoot tomorrow with Vogue and you have a fitting with the Victoria's Secret today for your two outfits and you have a couple of interviews to do today and tomorrow one with Jimmy Fallon and the other with Kelly and Michael. And then some radio interviews which you will call in only ok and that's all for the two days on the last day you will be promoting your album with the release of two more songs and that's it until late next month which is the Met Gala." she says

"Ok thanks Ali wow that's a lot for three days...oh well at least just three days than back to seattle." I say

"We have arrived to my New York home." he says

"Wow Christian this is incredible." I tell him this buidling is so big and beautiful like something coming out of a painting. It makes trumps buildings look like a run down motel.

"Well come let's get inside it seem's the paparazzi have seen us let's go." he says as we all get out of the car. My friends are the first to get off then it's me and Christian as I get down I hear the paps screaming flashing their cameras. My friends get inside the building first and I see Christian he holds onto my hand tightly so we don't get caught in the crowd but thank god for Taylor, Sawyer and Anthony surrounding us and shielding us inside the building.

"Wow that was crazy can you guys believe how invested they are in your relationship?" Andrea says

"Well of course look at them they are gorgeous and Christian he is stunningly beautiful." Francoise says

"No not me Anastasia is the one Francoise I'm just standing here admiring." he says smiling at me and makes me blush. We all walk to the elevator and go straight to Christian's place I get this intense feeling when the elevator goes up and I see Christian looking at me and I know we feel the same. I hold on to his waist with both arms as he puts his arm around my shoulder. When we get there we all just rest for a while before starting to work.

Christian takes me to his bedroom while my friends relax in the living room. As we get inside he closes the door behind him "I have a busy few days here I hope that doesn't interfere with your-Christian grabs my face and kisses me long and hard. I move my arms up and around his neck while he moves his arms down to my lower back and walks me back to the foot of his bed then we fall on it as he grabs my leg with his free hand and wraps it around his waist. We come up for air.

"What were you saying? he asks

"Hm I was saying I hope my busy few days won't interfere with you job."

"Nonesense I have meetings here too for three days and I'm buying businesses while making some deals with clients." he says

"Ok good...by the way what was that?"

"What I can't have a few minutes alone with my beautiful girlfriend? he leans up on his elbow and just stares at me. "God I am a lucky bastard." he says " I felt that intense feeling in the elevator and I knew I had to have a couple of minutes alone with my girl." he says while his free hand plays with the fabric on my shirt.

"I did too...in that case." I get up on top of him and wrap myself around him grab his face and kiss him long and hard. He puts his arms around my back and we continue to makeout long, hard, deeply, with tongue with passion.


	16. Chapter 16

After we finish our little makeout session that almost turned into being more I go to the rack on the other side of the room and start trying on outfits for the interviews I'm filming today. I find the perfect black dress with flower patterns all over it it's long and slim all the way to my knees and the other outfit is some black dressy but baggy high waisted pants and a white tank that folds under my shoulders with a black motorcycle jacket.

"Well I have to go see my costume for the runway ok?"

"When will you be back baby?" he asks

"Hopefully not too long just gonna try the two costumes on to make some adjustments then go straight to Kelly for an interview then go to the apple center for a Q & A with the cast and that's it I come home why?

"Because I have a tight schedule but I want to at least spend some time with you while we are here." he says

"Well why don't I call or text you when I'm done or going to get lunch and you see if you can join."

"Ok sounds good to me...by the way you look so hot right now." he says coming up behind me putting his arms around my waist. I'm wearing a regular black muscle shirt with a nice black and white pattern skirt that is tied in a twist on my hip.

"Why thank you Mr. Grey maybe if we aren't exhausted by tonight we can have a little fun here in this room." I tell him turning around in his arms and putting my arms around his neck kissing him.

"Sounds like a plan can't wait." he says smiling wickedly.

We kiss and I walk to the living room to see my friends waiting and we gather our stuff to leave. When we get to the lobby I see the car waiting and Anthony is there with Sawyer along with paparazzi.

As we all get out on the street and walk towards the car some fans come up and ask for some autographs and pictures. "I'm sorry no pictures running late only some autographs ok?

I sign some pictures and then get in the car to drive to the Victoria's Secret Head Quarters for my fitting I'm so excited I can't wait.

When we arrive I walk inside and I'm greeted by the designers.

"Hi Ana how are you sweetie? they ask

"I'm good thank you. I'm very excited right now can't wait to see what I'm wearing."

"Well let's get started this way come on." they say

As I walk over to the fitting room I see alot of pictures and some amazing costumes. Then the designer comes in with my two costumes so stunning. "Oh my god these are so beautiful wow I love them."

"Good because also have a surprise for you." they say I'm shocked then I see Ali and Andrea recording with their phones ( these girls know something) when they come back out I put my hands over my mouth and bend down onto my knees.

"Oh my god really I'm wearing wings?" I say as I have my hands on my chest I can't believe this. " Is this really happening oh my god I can't believe this oh my I'm crying."

"Thank you so much." I hug them all and try the costumes on with the wings then get them adguested. After we finish I walk to the bathroom and change into my black dress to get ready for the interview with Kelly. We leave the headquarters and drive to the interview and as I get there I get off to take pictures and sign autographs for the fans then I go inside to get ready and re-touch my makeup.

"Our next guest is incredibly talented movie actress, singer-songwriter and model she also happens to be the daught of hollywood royalty and granddaughter of a hollywood legend and step-daughter of a very talented spanish actor. Please give it up for Miss Anastasia Johnson everyone." Kelly says and I see everyone clapping and screaming as I walk out.

"Hi Ana how are you?" she asks

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm great now before I get into it how was it in Venice did you have fun?" she asks

"I had the best time ever really it was so much fun I want to do it again."

"I'm sure you do how is your boyfriend Christian handling all the media around you both?" she asks

"I think he's dealing with it better then I do honestly and I think it's because he has always been in the media as well just now for the same reason but he understands it."

"Were you hesitant in the relationship because of the media?" she asks

"No it's because I've never had a boyfriend he has been the only man I have ever dated in my life so sometimes I don't know how to deal what you do in a relationship especially in my case that its in the media but he is actually helping me haha."

"Well I like him for you he seems to really love you and that makes me, your friends, family and then fans happy." she says

"Thank you I really appreciate we appreciate it."


	17. Chapter 17

"Now you have two films coming out next month right?" she asks

"Yea I do it's Black Mass with Johnny Depp and A Bigger Splash with Tild Swinton and Ralph Fines."

"That's incredble... I want to know how was the audition process for you because I don't know if this is true or not but I heard Margot Robbie had already been cast as Ralph's daughter but then she dropped out is it true.? she asks

"Yea it's true she did and I came into the audition like I think two or three days before filming for the movie began and this was after Black Mass. I was a wreck because I didn't have a lot of time to prepare for it but I got the part and we started filming in italy and I had a blast."

"And what is the movie about did it come from the director's mind or was it a novel.? she asks

"No neither it was Luca's idea to do the remake of the italian film "La Pascine" that's where the whole thing came from."

"Really and I also hear you have just signed on for a couple more films this year one with Luca and Tilda again right.? she asks

"Yea I have another remake of the italian film Suspiria with Luca and Tilda again I'm really excited and this fall I'm filming Under the Silver Lake with Andrew Garfield. And then in Jjanuary I'm going to film The Sound Of Metal with Matthias again so I'm pretty busy this year but I'm very happy."

"Now I also heard that you actually met your boyfriend in a very a opportune day can you explain that.? she asks

I blush. "Ok my best friend Kate is going to hate sorry love you though. On the day I met him Kate had an interview for the school newspaper but she fell ill with the flu so she asked if I could go and to be honest I was a bit hesitant not because I didn't want to meet him but I though great another rich dude. But I did it anyway for Kate so I go to meet him to interview him for her and get my stuff ready go to GEH where he works, and I'm getting anxious cause I want to get this over with but at the same time not wanting to be there. As I'm escorted to his office I open the door to walk inside I don't know how I tripped but I endup falling on my hands and knees with the pen and notepad on the ground then Christian comes towards me and helps me up and we just stand there staring at eachother for a couple minutes then start asking him questions. HAHAHA then I ask him " Are you Gay Mr. Grey and I'm shocked when I say that so I look down at the paper and that's exactly what it says and I tell him sorry. In my mind I'm like thanks alot Kate god."

Kelly and everyone in the room laughs " I of course felt horrible but at least everyone knows he isn't cause I'm his girlfriend now so that's the story."

"Well thank you for coming to visit us hopefully you can come back again soon." she says

"Oh yea of course thank you for having me."

We hug and I walk off the stage to greet fans take pictures and sign autographs and then I leave to go out for a lunch break before going to my photoshoot. Just as I'm about to call Christian he texts me asking me if I can go for a lunch break I text him back letting him know I will meet him at the sushi place that's below his apartment. He text back ok I will be there baby. My friends leave to rest up and only Anthony comes with me.

I sit out on the patio eating cause I'm starving and I see Christian walking towards me smiling. "Hey baby." kisses me and sits down ordering what I'm having.

"How was day so far? he asks

"It was great I got my outfits ready for next month and I finished my interview I just need one more but that is after the photoshoot and I'm calling into the radio for that one so I will be at your place before the afternoon ends."

He kisses and hugs me . "Well I actually finished work do you mind if I come with you to your photoshoot? he asks

"Really won't it be boring for you just standing there watching me pose and do the interview."

"No I want to see how it all works besides I can gawk at how beautiful you will look not that your not already but still." he says

"Nice safe Mr. Grey but ok then."

"So what clothes are they going to make you wear and will the photographer be a guy." he asks

Oh great here we go "Christian don't be like that yes the photographer and makeup artist are guys...gay guys so relax and as for the fashion well its both very beautiful and sexy why?

"Oh just wondering so that I can ask the photographer for some of the photos of my gorgeous girlfriend on my computer to gawk at proudly." he smiles his sexy flirty smile.

I blush "Ok let's go."

We walk to the car hand in hand with Anthony in front of us I text my friends to meet us at the place where the photoshoot is taking place. When we get there my friends are waiting for me and the photographer is there and to my surprise it's Mario Testino the most incredible fashion photographer we hug " Mario hi I've missed you so much how are you?

"Oh I'm good my darling you look preciosa ummm beautiful and who is your handsome boyfriend? he asks

"It's nice to meet you I'm Christian Grey." he says

"Nice to meet you we have a chair just for you to come see the action ok." Mario says all sweet.

"Well we should get started Annie we have the perfect weather and light right now go get into costume and makeup darling." he says

"Ok I will be back you sit down." I tell Christian kissing him and he smiles then sits down

As I get dressed into the robe before looking at what I'm going to wear I see all the beautiful dress and some lingerie I hope Christian knows it's just for photos which he will end up asking Mario for copies.

The first dress I put on is see through white lace with holes on each side of my waist and below my boobs which requieres me not to wear underwear or bra and it's a v neck on both sides front and back and curly layers on the bottom so let's see how Christian will react when he sees me. I go get my makeup done so Francouis is putting minimal because of the dress. When I'm done I walk towards a vintage window where Mario is setting up and he sees me.

"Annie you look very beautiful come over here." he says I turn to see Christian and he smiles his sexy I am so ready for tonight smile I blush.


	18. Chapter 18

As I'm posing for Mario I can see Christian smile after that dress I go change into some high waisted dressy pants with a strapless black bra top. I look in the mirror and I feel more sexy or as Mario would say "sultry". I see Christian in the mirror behind me and I turn around to see him.

"Wow you look really sexy if only we were alone." he says as he kisses my cheek

"Later I promise Mr. Grey." I tell him and kiss him on the lips and walk to Mario for some last shots then I will get interviewed.

As I finish posing with different outfits I walk away and start changing into my lace white floral dress that I came in with then walk out to answer the questions. I see Christian at the tiny table eating so I walk over to the chair that is nearby and see my good friend and co-star Tilda Swinton

"I know you love filming movie's but what types of characters attract you more when you pick a film or do you just go with gutt and your heart? she asks

"I don't have a preference actually I just read the script and the characters and that's how I choose my roles and also sometimes depends on the directors cause there are still some I'm dying to work with."

"What are you favorite designer's right now or have loved for a long time?

"Oh my god I have a lot but my Ultimate favorite designer has to be Chanel I loved Chanel for as long as I can remember because it's unique and different but very classy and beautiful."

"How excited are you about you future projects I mean your album is coming out next month you are also walking the Victoria Secret Fashion Show next month and you start filming a movie with Andrew Garlfield this summer called Under the Silver Lake? she asks

"Yea I'm very excited for everything that's happening I can't describe it I'm very blessed I hope it keeps going."

"Ok so now we are going to play a game of Would You Rather ok? she asks

"Ok let's do it sounds fun."

"Would you rather go to a concert where the meet & greet cost ten grand or a concert where it's cheap but the money they raise goes to charity and singer isn't charging much to meet her? she asks

"Oh that's easy the second one for sure."

"Would you rather get a meaningful tattoo or a cool tattoo? she asks

"Meaningful tattoo."

"Vote for a reality tv mogul or an experienced person?

"Experienced person."

"All kinds of rock or Rap R&B ? she asks

"All kinds of rock."

"Name for a boy Christian or Jack? she asks I can see Christian looking at me smiling.

"Christian Obviously haha."

"Chocolate or Strawberries? she asks

"Chocolate."

After we finish the interview we hug and chat a little bit and Christian comes towards us and greets Tilda and we talk some more. After we are done we head back to Christian's penthouse for a little alone time and because I have to give another interview by phone to the radio.

"Well I guess now that we are home we can have some alone time." he says as we get inside and grabs me from behind.

"Wow wait a sec...I haven't even done my last interview but you can hear everything if you want.?

"Sure let's do this...are you doing it now or are you going to get more comfortable." he says

"Yea that way when I'm done we can finally have a little sexy time of our own." I tell him as I turn in his arms and kiss him.


	19. Chapter 19

As I get dressed in my sweats and a grey t-shirt I walk out of the room to grab the phone call into the radio station and start dinner. Christian walks behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"I know you're impatient Mr. Grey but don't worry it will be fast and then we can have some alone time before heading back to Seattle."

"I know don't worry baby." he tells me as I grab the phone and put it on speaker. A guy named Ryan answers the phone

"Hi Ana how are you?" he asks

"I'm good and yourself?"

"We are all great now that you have called in." he says

"Now I have a perfect game for you so we can put rumors to rest." he says

"Ok what is it."

"It's a true and false quiz very simple we tell you the rumor and you tell us the answer ok?" he asks

"Ok great."

"Is it true or false that you hated school." he says

"Kind of both I liked school but I was over it in middle school." I say rolling my eyes and I see Christian coming to sit down next to me with his arm over my shoulder.

"True or false do you like rap music when you workout." he says

"False I can't stand it actually."

"True or false you can speak eight different languages." he says

" That's false I only speak english and spanish because of my step-father Antonio."

"Ok last one true or false you and Christian are engaged or are you secretly married ?" he asks

"That's completely false we are just dating taking things slow and no we are not secretly married besides my family would kill me for that."

Christian comes to sit next to me on the couch and pulls me onto his lap for some cuddle time while I'm on the phone.

"So what is next on your scheduale like what movies are you working on and what other modeling are you doing?" he asks

"And are the rumors true that you are leaving the catwalk for acting?" he asks

"Well I'm going to film Under the Silver Lake soon in L.A. with Andrew and then I'm going back to Italy to film Suspiria with Luca and Tilda then after those I will film with Matthias on another film about a rock'n'roll band. But before that I going to walk the Victoria Secret Show and yes that will be my last catwalk I've been acting way more then I modeled actually."

"Well congragulations on your career good luck on everything and we can't wait to see more of your films cause we love you and your an incredible actress and have fun oh and our best wishes to you and Christian." he says

"Aaww thank you so much to everyone from me and Christian here."

When I hang up I look at Christian and we kiss long and passionatley


End file.
